Lonely: An Edward X Seth Story
by calhale
Summary: Edward is about to spend another lonely night alone, or so he thinks. Enter Seth, the adorable wolf boy. How will things pan out for the pair? Rated M for a reason. Contains Yaoi. Edward and Seth. kind of fluffy too.


-1Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight and or any character or plot lines associated with Stephenie Meyer's creation. This fan fiction contains yaoi a.k.a. homosexual relations between males. It is rated M for mature. Set Post- Breaking Dawn and falls somewhere after my other storylines.

____________________________________________________________________________

Edward lie on his bed alone like he did most nights now that Bella had taken to having "sleepovers" with Alice three or four times a week. Renesmee was in bed down the hall, sleeping like rock. A bomb could go off next to the house and not wake that child.

On nights like this, Edward would just sit in bed and read a book. He liked reading, it passed the time and let him forget for a little while that his wife was sleeping with his sister and not him. But of course, Bella never did anything that people expected her to do. Edward shook his head in an effort to shake away the thought of Bella and returned to his book.

He was reading some smutty novel that Emmett had given him. Emmett said it would help with the loneliness. What did Emmett know of loneliness? Sure his wife may be sleeping with everything with legs other then him, but he had Jacob and they were happy together.

"God damn it!" Edward mumbled to himself, "Why does everyone else get to have sex while I sit at home reading. And it's not even substantial literature!" Edward exclaimed as he threw the cheap paperback against the wall. Edward took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to calm himself. "Alright, since I have nothing _good _to read I will just sit here for a little while and relax. Right. Relax."

Edward's attempt at relaxation lasted about thirty seconds. Slowly, one after the other, Edward's eyes opened to stare at the erotic novel on the ground by the door. For a good minute, Edward stared the book down, struggling with himself. "I don't need to know what happens in your disgusting… dirty… smut filled… lusty… heated… sex driven… pages." The last word was more of whisper as it slowly oozed off Edward's pale lips. In a flash, Edward jumped off the bed and grabbed the book; flipping feverishly to the page he had left off on.

Slowly the hours flew by as Edward's eyes feasted on the dark erotica of two young men torn about by their perspective lovers who find each other on the roof of a New York night club to share one night of climatic bliss together. Or they were about to share one night of climatic bliss together before Edward heard a rapid tapping at his bedroom window.

Edward folded the corner of the page he was reading and left the book on the bed as he walked over to the window. Standing outside, in the pouring rain, was a shivering Seth Clearwater. He was half hidden in shadows but Edward knew that the boy was probably only wearing shorts at best.

"Seth! Get in here it's raining cats and… well you know." Edward ordered as he opened up the bay window and motioned inside.

"Ummm… can you pass me a sheet or something? I'm kinda… I was in a hurry before I left." Seth tried to explain.

"Oh uh yeah." Edward said as he quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed Bella bathrobe that she had never used. "Here." Edward offered.

"Thanks!" Seth said as he grabbed the rose colored robe and wrapped it around himself before quickly jumping into the bedroom. Once he was inside he fully inspected robe and shrugged, not really caring that it was a women's. He casually hopped onto Edward's king size bed. "So yeah. Sorry about coming over here. I couldn't really think of anywhere else to go."

Edward watched the young Indian boy lounge on his bed. Despite Seth's lean muscle and obvious strength the girlish robe gave the teenager the soft warm curves of a women. Shaking his head to snap away from another set of unwanted thoughts Edward asked, "What about home? Why aren't you sleeping in you're bed? And why are you running around without clothing in the rain?"

Seth shrugged again, "I got in a fight with my mom. She asked me why my sister never comes home anymore. And I couldn't exactly say that she's sleeping with Rosalie Cullen and they're probably doing more then just sleeping. So I told her that it was none of her business and she got pissed; said that I was a bad son for keeping secrets." Seth replied as Edward walked over to the bed to sit down next to him, "Well that kinda set me off because I mean, I'm gay right, and I've been keeping it this big secret like since I was eight because it's just not something you talk about on the res. So I got pissed when she said I was a bad son for keeping secrets so I just told her. I screamed 'I'm gay mom! How's that for telling the truth!' Anywho, long story short, she kicked me out of the house."

Edward stared at Seth for a moment trying to piece together the pieces of the completely random story, "Wow." Suddenly a thought struck him, "So she kicked you out and I understand that, but how did you get naked?"

"Oh that." Seth laughed, "Yeah well, I figured I would come here, and the fastest way to get here is in wolf form so I changed without thinking about it and yeah, ripped my clothes to shreds. I haven't done that since I first started to shift."

Edward just nodded, "Okay well, umm, I guess you can stay here. Bella's not here tonight and I can pull out the couch or something unless you just want to chill in here." Edward would have blushed beat read if he could have.

Seth smiled, "It's cool. I'll just hang out in here with you, if you don't mind of course. I mean, this is a huge bed."

Edward couldn't help but smile at the innocent kid, "Yeah it is pretty huge I guess." Edward commented as he laid down to look at the ceiling instead of Seth's exposed caramel chest.

Seth soon followed, but turned to lie of his stomach. Edward turned his head to look at Seth and found that Seth was returning the gaze. A moment of silence passed between them. It wasn't a bad silence, they just didn't have anything else to say. A lot of things could be said in silence and Edward realized that for the first time in forever he had not once tried to listen to Seth's mind.

Slightly unsure, Edward reached out and listened to the boy's thoughts.

_I wonder if he knows that I..._

_"What don't I know?" _Edward thought and a confused frown crossed his face. Immediately sensing that Edward was reading his thoughts, Seth throw up foggy shields to hide his true thoughts. The fuzzy blanket sent shock waves through Edward's body.

"Sorry." Seth apologized, "It's a natural reaction now. We train to hide our thoughts in the pack to prepare ourselves against people like you. No offense."

"None taken. It's a good skill to have." Edward replied shaking the dizziness from his head, "God, it hurts like a bitch. I bet Jacob came up with the idea." Edward joked.

"Kinda, mostly because he knew it would piss you off." Seth admitted. They both laughed.

"So why did you think about coming here after you got kicked out?" Edward asked as he moved up the bed to his previous spot. His hand hit the smutty novel he had been reading and swiftly pushed it under the pillow in hopes that Seth wouldn't see.

Seth moved up into a sitting position facing Edward, the pale pink robe barely covering him. "Well I don't really know. I mean, I figured everybody at the main house would be doing the horizontal hustle at this time of night and that would have been awkward. And I knew that you would probably be here taking care if Renesmee. So it seemed like the best choice." Seth explained

Edward laughed, "You're probably right. Although Jasper might be in town. He and that dreadful Mike Newton kid have gotten very close ever since senior year."

Seth looked puzzled, "I thought Rose was sleeping with Mike."

"Oh she was, until she and Leah started hooking up. And I hate to say it, but Leah is kind of a… we'll just say that she doesn't do well with infidelity. Rose thought it was safer to just stay faithful for a little while." Edward gossiped as he inched closer to the boy.

Seth let out a strong laugh, "Hell yeah my sister is a bitch. After what stupid Sam did to her, she doesn't let anything go."

The pair laughed again. "_It feels good to laugh" _Edward thought.

"Oh my god this one time my sister…" Seth started to retell the story of how his sister had literally punched a hole in the wall because their mother had wanted Leah to give away here baby toys. As the story went on Seth progressively moved closer and closer to Edward. Soon Edward found himself not really paying attention to the story, but paying attention to the way Seth's lips moved gracefully around the words. Every once in awhile Seth would have to wet his lips and his pink tongue would run out across them swiftly. It mesmerized Edward and despite his years of self control all he wanted to do was close the small gap between his mouth and Seth.

It was then that Seth noticed Edward spacing out and reached out his had to touch Edward's arm, "Edward?" Seth asked, concern lacing his voice.

The sheer thrill of his name of the Indian boys lips was enough to break Edward's fragile state. Without really thinking about it, Edward leaned forward and captured Seth's lips in a soul wrenching kiss. Seth froze, confused and unsure of what was really happening. Sensing Seth's hesitance Edward pulled away quickly, deeply embarrassed.

"Oh God, Seth I'm sorry. I don't what hap…" Edward tried to explain, only to have his excuses cut off by Seth's boisterous mouth. Now it was Edward's turn to be surprised as Seth's lips devoured his own. It didn't take long however for Edward to start reciprocating the kiss. Edward's hands threaded themselves into Seth's hair and Seth slowly pushed his down onto the bed; Seth's body easily fitting between Edward's legs. Seth's young thin hips thrust against Edward with teenage need as his skillful mouth drew small whimpers and moans from Edward's kiss bruised lips.

"Oh, Ed… I've wanted you for so long… You have no clue how much I've wanted you." Seth moaned as he started kissing down Edward's throat as he hastily started ripping at Edward's shirt. Stars flashed across Edward's vision as Seth licked and nipped at his pale neck. The spell was only broken when he heard the fabric of his shirt rip down the middle.

"Whoa… um Seth… ahhh… stop…" Edward mumbled between gasps as Seth's venturous mouth started making a trail of kisses and love bites down his cool chest.

"Why Edward? I've dreamed about you. I think about you all the time. Especially at night, when it gets to unbearable," Seth groaned between his ministrations to Edward's body, "that I have to touch myself." Seth finished leaving a slightly harder bite at the delicate skin above Edward's pajama pants before looking up at the panting Edward.

"I always knew my first time would be with you." Seth declared, wanton lust saturating his voice.

"WHAT?" Edward's exclaimed, "SETH! Wait, just hold on!" Edward yelled as he grabbed the boy's shoulder.

"But Why? I want you so bad. I want you in me.." Seth whined

Edward couldn't help but smile a little, "Seth… Seth. If it's you're first time… I don't.. I mean.. we need to take it slow. Okay?" Edward stuttered, trying to find the correct words.

Seth's eyes were starting to water as his body started to tremble causing his robe to fall all the way open exposing his thin smooth body. "You… you don't want me."

Edward's eyes went wide. "No.. no I do I just… God Seth.." Edward aid as he pulled the boy close against him. The mostly naked boy was pressed fully against him and the friction of Seth rubbing against his groin made Edward let out a blissful moan. Suddenly an idea struck him, whispering lustfully in Seth's beautiful little ear, "If I didn't want you Seth, would this be happening to me?"

Pushing the whimpering boy up a little, Edward let Seth see the steadily growing bulge in his pants. Seth's face seemed to light up at the sight and immediately started kissing Edward feverishly. Edward smiled into the impatient kisses before pushing the boy away slowly. "Seth, Seth, we have to slow down. I don't want to hurt you, so just relax."

Seth nodded his head and tried to breath slowly. Edward laughed quietly and moved so he could lay Seth down on his back. Edward looked down and the writhing teen. Slowly Edward pulled the robe fully off the boy and threw it to the ground along with his shredded shirt and his own pants.

Slowly Edward bent his head down to Seth's throat and let his lips just ghost over Seth's skin. "More Edward, I want more." Seth moaned at the light contact.

Edward laughed again, "Just let me do all the work Seth. The best part is the foreplay."

Edward continued his gentle exploration of Seth's heated body. Seth's breath hitched when Edward took one of his nipple in between his teeth; rolling it with playful leisure. As Edward made his way around Seth's body he reach under his pillow. Edward pulled out a small tube of strawberry scented lube he had purchased after one lonely night led to chafing.

Smearing some of the sweet, cool gel in on his fingers he lightly pressed against Seth's pucker. Seth let out a soft scream. "Are you sure you want this Seth?" Edward asked in concern.

Seth closed his eyes and nodded, "More then anything."

Edward leaned down, his lips millimeters from Seth's, "It'll hurt a little, but I promise it'll feel better soon." Edward said more for himself then for Seth. Edward kissed Seth passionately as he pushed the first finger into Seth's heat. Seth froze up against Edward's lips, the pressure around Edward's finger was almost painful.

"Just relax Seth, it'll be ok, I promise." Edward whispered to his young lover. Seth took a few deep breaths and forced himself to calm down. As Seth's breath slowed Edward started moving his finger in and out of Seth's warmth, gradually getting faster and faster until he could add another finger. Seth grabbed at the sheets from the new intruder, biting his lower lip to hold back a moan. Edward chuckled softly as he scissor his fingers, stretching the hot tightness so a third finger could join the duo.

"Edward!" Seth moaned with need. "No more.. I want you."

The simpering moan set a blaze in Edward's groin. Edward removed his fingers from the boy, pulling a breathy whine from Seth's trembling lips. Edward smiled as he positioned his lubed cock at Seth's entrance and moved Seth's legs to his shoulders.

In one quick thrust Edward pushed into Seth's heat, a twin moan filling the room. Edward had to brace himself as he allowed Seth to get used to the fullness. Soon Seth pushed back against Edward as a sign that he could move. Driven by sheer need Edward started thrusting in and out at a quick pace. Seth arched his back in pleasure, whimpering non coherent phrases. Edward's mind was in a haze as his thrusts quickened and grew in ferocity as he searched for Seth's prostate.

Seth screamed Edward's name when the precious little bunch of nerves was hit dead on and it sent Edward into a frenzy. Edward drove harder and deeper, slamming into the spot again and again. Seth was grabbing the sheets so tight, his nails were ripping holes in the sheer fabric.

Edward leaned down further, Seth's legs still on his shoulder's allowing deeper penetration, to kiss the teen feverishly on the mouth. Seth was seeing stars and his mind was now wide open to Edward's.

_I love you ! God I love you. I don't want you to know… What if you don't love me.. Oh God I don't care if you hear me.. I just…_

Edward was in shock from the boy's troubling thoughts but was unable to get any thing more as Seth fell over into a massive orgasm. Seth's white spunk spraying across their chests as Edward's name rang throughout the house. Edward groaned as Seth tightened around his cock. It felt so good, too good, and it broke all restrain the had left. With a fierce cry, Edward came inside his beautiful lover.

Edward collapsed onto Seth, his unnecessary breath hot and heavy. Seth's legs slide off Edward's shoulders and wrapped around Edward's waist, holding Edward within the shaking teen.

Nothing was said between them as they lie there in the aftermath of their release. Seth's hands wandered to Edward's hair, running through the bronze locks lovingly. Edward closed his eyes. "_So this is what it feels like to not regret." _Edward thought and a bright smile spread across his face. "I love you too." Edward mumbled against Seth's chest.

Seth's face was bright red after Edward's declaration and his body tensed. Edward hissed as Seth clamped down around his cock again. "Hey, relax Seth… ahh.. I .." Edward stammered in pain and pleasure.

Seth immediately realized what he was doing and relaxed, much to Edward's relief and dissatisfaction. "Sorry, I forgot you were still in there." Seth admitted.

"How could you forget?" Edward groaned

Seth moved his hips a little teasingly, "I don't know, guess I just like the feeling so much I didn't think it would stop."

Edward moaned as Seth's movements sent pleasure shooting like lightening through his veins. "Well I like it too, but even vampires need time to recover."

Seth giggled. "Was I good?" Seth asked as thrust his hips again with a little more lust.

Edward closed his eyes and moaned, "You were great." His cock was progressively getting harder with each passing moment.

"How great was I?" Seth teased, his hips picking up in speed.

"Okay that's it. I hope you're ready for another pounding because you brought this one yourself." Edward declared.

"Bring it on!" Seth growled before his mouth was once again conquered by Edward.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Mid-morning light streamed in through bedroom window onto the sleeping form of Seth Clearwater. After several rounds of hormone driven sex, Seth had finally just passed out in Edward's arms. Seth stirred in his sleep as the door creaked open and the sound of tiny feet scampered across the floor.

Renesmee giggled as she crouched beside the bed. Then making sure that Seth was really asleep, she jumped up onto the bed and yelled, "Good Morning!" in her most cheerful voice.

Seth woke up screaming and scrambling to cover himself. "AHH! WHAT AH!"

"Good Morning Seth!" Renesmee beamed. "Did you and Daddy have fun last night?" Seth didn't know how to answer so he just nodded his head. "That's good. Daddy said that he had fun. Well he didn't say it but I could tell because when I hugged him this morning he had that look on his face that said he had fun last night." Rensemee giggled. "So I guess you're my second daddy now."

Seth was in shock. "Your what?"

"Well," Renesmee explained as she played with her curls, "I have two mommy's because I have Mommy and Auntie Alice who sleep together and love each other. And now I have two daddies because I have Daddy and you. You'll be my other daddy won't you?"

"Okay." Seth answered still confused about why Renesmee knew so much about he mother's sex life. "Wait how did you…" Seth was cut off as Edward walked into the room with a breakfast tray. There was two plates, one for Seth and one for Renesmee.

"Nessie, I told you to be nice to Seth not scare him." Edward teased as he set the tray down on the bed and sat down next to Seth. Edward leaned over and kissed Seth's head, "Good Morning."

"Morning." Seth replied, blushing a little.

Edward looked at the confused boy and laughed, "I hope you know what you've done."

"What did I do?" Seth asked still in a haze

"You just said you'd marry Daddy silly." Renesmee answered

"What? How?" Seth exclaimed

"Well," Renesmee rolled her big brown eyes, "You can't very well be my other Daddy if you don't marry Daddy."

Seth looked at Edward very frightened. Edward just wrapped an arm around the boy and kissed his head again, "Don't worry. She did it to Alice too. You're taking it much better then I expected. Now let's eat some breakfast." Edward assured.

Renesmee grabbed at the toast on the tray and began to much happily. "I like him Daddy. He's a good one."

"I think so too, Nessie, I think so too." Edward agreed.

As they ate Renesmee looked around the room and saw the book Edward was reading the night before sticking out from under one of the pillows. As Edward and Seth chatted to themselves, Renesmee grabbed the book and looked at the cover. On it was two nearly naked men, one with his hand groping the other's genitals possessively. Renesmee smiled and held the book up to her fathers. "Look Daddy it's what you and Seth did last night!"

Edward's eyes were the size of dish plates and Seth's face was fire truck red. "RENESMEE CULLEN! I'm… oh God. Don't tell you're mom you saw that." Edward said as he grabbed the book and stuffed it under the pillows again. "Now go get dressed, Grandma is coming to get you for classes with Grandpa soon."

"Okay Daddy!" Renesmee said as he jumped off the bed and scampered to her room.

When she was gone, Seth pulled the book out from under the pillows and looked at the smutty cover. He looked up at Edward questioning, "What have you been reading?"

"Oh shut up!" Edward groaned "I was lonely."

Seth laughed and climbed up onto Edward's lap, still blazingly naked. "Well you won't be anymore… Daddy."

Edward looked at the teen with lust burning in his eyes, "Nope, I don't believe I will be."

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: So what did you guys think. I know it was long. But I really got into this pairing. I heart them. Anywho I hope you guess with review and or take my poll. They help me make decisions about what pairings to write about next. A James X Edward pairing is in the works but other requests for less popular couples make me super happy.

XOXO  
Cally


End file.
